


Till the End of the Line

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Steve and Bucky are both dopes, possibly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you admit feelings for your best friend of 90+ years? Steve and Bucky sure as hell don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Watch

Bucky woke up screaming again.

  
It was happening less and less frequently, but Steve could hear Bucky pacing around his room, over and over, trying to shake off the nightmare. He got up and walked across the hall. “Bucky?”

 

Bucky's pacing stopped. “It’s ok, I’ve got the next watch. You can go back to sleep.” Steve sat down with his back to the door. After a few minutes, he heard Bucky climb back into bed.

  
Steve remembered the first nightmare Bucky had after coming to stay with him and Sam. He had woken up screaming, and broken the lamp and the mirror in his panic. Steve had run past Sam and called through the door, “I’ve got this watch, Bucky. Everything’s alright. I’ve got the watch.” And somehow, that had helped. It was like the old days in the army, when the night watch let the other men sleep peacefully -- or as peacefully as they could.

  
Steve rubbed his eyes sleepily. He could hear Bucky’s slow breathing through the door, and he thought of Bucky’s last night in New York. They had gone dancing, but Bucky hadn’t been as interested in chatting with the pretty girls as usual, and Steve was always too shy, so they hadn’t stayed long. They had a couple drinks and walked back to Steve’s apartment, talking about everything but Bucky leaving. “I guess you better head home,” Steve had said, “you’ve got to be up early tomorrow.”

  
“Steve, wait… There’s something I have to…”

  
“What?”

  
“I can’t leave without telling you… Steve, I... I… shit, I love you, Steve.”

  
His jaw dropped. “What?”

“I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s fine, it really is. But I couldn’t face leaving for Europe tomorrow without saying something.” Bucky looked miserable. “Aww, come on Steve, say somethin’, I --”

But Bucky didn’t get a chance to finish because Steve had thrown an arm around his neck and kissed him. 

“I love you too,” Steve whispered between kisses.

“What?” Bucky said, dumbstruck.

“I said I love you too, you stupid lunk,” Steve said, and Bucky smiled like it was Christmas morning.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of unknotted ties and kisses and scattered clothes. They were totally happy -- until Bucky woke up late the next morning and ran around the apartment, looking for his uniform and accidentally putting on Steve’s shoes. Then it was one last hug in the harbor, and waving at Bucky until the ship had disappeared.

Steve yawned and leaned his head against the door. He had been so excited to see Bucky again when he went to France himself a few months later, but Bucky had looked so haunted after Steve found him strapped to that mad man’s operating table. And he looked even emptier when Steve brought him home after the helicarrier crash.

But still, Steve thought, he’s doing so much better now. It’s worth all the sleepless nights, really. Just like old times…

***

  
The door swung open behind him and Steve fell backwards, catching his shoulder on the door frame. “What the --” Bucky stood over him, looking confused. “What’s the matter, Buck? Did you need to go to the bathroom or something?”

“No, it’s my turn to take the watch,” Bucky said. He looked at Steve blankly for a moment, but then grinned. “You fell asleep at your post.”

“Yeah, well, you can report me in the morning.” Steve huffed as he pushed himself up. Bucky sat down beside him. Steve snuck a glance, and was surprised at how calm Bucky seemed. He really was doing so much better than he had before.

“I was thinking,” Bucky said, breaking the silence. “About all the times you took the watch for me in France. I’d wake up and see you drawing the moon in your journal.”

Steve smiled. “I’d forgotten about that.”

Bucky grinned mischievously. “One night I could’ve sworn you were drawing a picture of me.”

Steve laughed and ducked his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bucky…”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe I was imagining things.” He smirked, and Steve knew he wasn’t off the hook.

“Well you’d taken care of me all those years back home, so it only seemed fair.”

“You took care of me pretty well my last night in the states,” Bucky said, with a wicked glint in his eye that made Steve blush. Oh God, it’s Bucky, why was he blushing like he was thirteen again?

“I didn’t think you remembered that,” Steve finally said.

“I didn’t, at first. But I’ve always loved you, Steve. No brainwashing can make me forget that.”

Steve looked up at Bucky. “I love you too, Bucky. Always.”

Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve softly. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, then down his sides to his hips. Bucky nipped his bottom lip and then started kissing his neck while he ran his hands up and down Steve’s chest underneath his t-shirt. The metal hand made Steve shiver as it went lower and lower down his stomach.

Then Bucky was suddenly straddling Steve’s lap and grinding his hips into Steve’s and oh God, it feels so good, how could it feel so good? Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass and pulled him in closer, kissing along his collarbone. Bucky moaned and started grinding faster, but just when Steve started to pull down Bucky’s sweatpants, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Shit,” he leaned his head against the door, trying to think about something other than Bucky’s cock. “I forgot I have that meeting this morning.”

“Tell them you’re sick,” Bucky said helpfully as he tugged at Steve’s shirt.

Steve laughed. “I don’t get sick anymore, Buck,” but he still held his arms up so Bucky could pull the t-shirt over his head.

“Tell them I’m sick.”

“Shield isn’t exactly thrilled that we’re roommates at the moment, so I feel like that won’t work either.”

Bucky stopped kissing Steve’s chest long enough to say, “Fake your own death? It’s worked for me.”

Steve laughed again and poked Bucky’s shoulder. “Nope, sorry, I really have to go.” Bucky huffed and stood up to let Steve up. Steve stood up and grabbed Bucky’s waist and kissed him hard. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

Bucky squeezed his ass. “You better.”

Steve picked up his t-shirt off the floor and walked back to his room to get dressed, wondering how the hell he was going to pay attention during the meeting.


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's suspicious after Steve literally runs away after the meeting, but he and Bucky are a little too distracted to care.

Steve spent half of the meeting thinking about what he’d be doing with Bucky if he was back at the apartment. He spent the other half guiltily trying to catch on to what the others were saying. Natasha started shooting him curious looks more and more, which was never a good sign. As soon as the meeting was done, she swooped over.

“You seem distracted, Rogers. What’s going on?”

Steve shrugged. “I just can’t focus today. I think I drank too much coffee.”

Natasha raised one perfect eyebrow. “You’re telling me that the invincible Captain America is affected by caffeine? I thought you couldn’t get drunk.”

Damn, he’d hoped she’d forgotten about that. “I thought so too, but that was before I had 7 cups of coffee.” He stood up and Natasha looked down at him in shock.

“You’re wearing sweatpants? Where’s the suit? I’ve never seen you at an important meeting in sweatpants before.”

Steve looked down. He’d known wearing sweatpants was a bad idea, mostly because it was hard to hide a hard-on in them. He should’ve known Natasha would be suspicious. “I had too much energy from the coffee, so I ran here.”

“You ran here? On a Saturday?” 

“Yep,” Steve said, walking through the door toward the elevators. Natasha jogged to keep up with him.

“Why did you even drink that much coffee?” Her face fell. “Were you up all night with Bucky?”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have a good excuse for being tired. The elevator doors opened and he and Natasha stepped inside. “He had a nightmare, but he actually recovered really quickly this time. I feel asleep outside his door, so I didn’t sleep that well.”

Natasha nodded. “Well, at least it’s getting better. It’s been awhile since he had a nightmare, right?”

“Yeah, I think his new therapist is really helping. He loves her.” The elevator doors slid open with a ding.

“You want a ride?” Natasha asked as she started walking toward the parking garage. 

“No thanks, I’ll just run back.” Natasha’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Seriously, I’ll be fine! See you later!”

He waved and jogged away, sure that Nat was already texting Sam about how weird he was being. Oh well, he’d have time to think of what to tell her before he saw her at brunch. Besides, he had better things to do at home. He started running faster, heart pounding a little harder than it normally would.  
***

As soon as Steve locked the door, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his t-shirt. “Buck? You here?” The apartment was silent. He knew Sam was in Philadelphia for his niece’s birthday this weekend, but he was disappointed that Bucky wasn’t waiting for him. Oh well, he thought, shivering in the chilly air conditioning. It’s probably better that I get a shower first. 

He dropped his t-shirt in the laundry basket and shimmied out of his sweatpants and boxers. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower, hopping from one foot to the other while he waited for the water to warm up. 

He washed his hair and lathered up with body wash. Sam always teased him for using Old Spice, but he just liked the way it smelled. He didn’t want to be the next Old Spice Guy, even though Sam had offered to help with his audition tape at least 10 times.

He was just rinsing off when there was a knock on the door. “Buck? Is that you?”

The door opened and Bucky stuck his head in. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” Steve tried to ignore that he was already getting hard. Bucky had barely said 4 words and he couldn’t keep it together. So embarrassing. “Where’d you go?”

“I went to the store. Had to pick up a few things,” Bucky said cryptically. “Can I… get in the shower with you?”

“Ok,” Steve said, wishing he sounded a little more nonchalant. He could see Bucky taking off his shirt and pants through the foggy glass. Then Bucky slid open the shower door and stepped inside. 

He stared at Steve like he had never seen him naked before, which was technically true, Steve reminded himself. The last time he’d been naked in front of Bucky, he had weighed 95 pounds and been at least a foot shorter. He suddenly felt a little shy. 

Bucky reached out and traced the faint scars across Steve’s chest. “I fell for you when you were a short, skinny kid from Brooklyn, but I love you this way too.”

Steve’s heart melted. He cupped Bucky’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. Bucky’s hands dropped to Steve’s waist, pulling him closer. Bucky moaned when Steve grabbed his ass and kissed him again, harder, hungrier this time. “I want you,” Steve whispered between kisses. “I want you so bad.”

He started kissing Bucky everywhere, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, until finally he was kneeling in front of him. He ran his hand up and down Bucky’s cock a few times, playing with the tip. “Oh God,” Bucky gasped. “Steve, suck my dick please, please, I can’t take it.” 

Steve licked the shaft and flicked the tip with his tongue. He looked up at Bucky glaring down at him. “You are such a bastard.” Steve grinned and wrapped his lips around Bucky’s cock.

“Aw fuck,” Bucky moaned, running his fingers through Steve’s hair as Steve started slowly, then sped up, playing with Bucky’s balls with one hand and squeezing his ass with the other. “I take it back, you’re not a bastard, you’re… holy shit, Steve don’t stop, don’t stop!” 

Steve swirled his tongue and Bucky threw his left arm out to catch himself, leaving four scratch marks on the tile. “Fuck me,” he moaned.

Steve reached up and slowly ran his finger around the edge of Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned louder and louder as Steve gradually slid his finger inside. “Holy fuck, Steve, I can’t…” His hips jerked as Steve wrapped his other hand around the base of Bucky’s cock and stroked the shaft with his tongue.

“Steve, you’re gonna make me -- you’re gonna make me --” Bucky gasped before his hips thrust forward and he came, salty and a little bitter, in Steve’s mouth. 

Bucky leaned back against the shower wall as Steve stood up and kissed him. “That was nice,” Bucky murmured, leaning forward to kiss Steve’s neck. 

Steve smiled. “Well good --” he said, before Bucky took his cock in his hand and started running it up and down the shaft. He moaned as Bucky spun him around so his back was to the shower wall. 

Bucky knelt down between his legs and kissed along Steve’s left hip bone. “This is revenge, isn’t it?” Steve asked as Bucky kissed his way toward Steve’s other hip.

Bucky stopped long enough to give him a dazzling smile. “Two can play at that game, Steve. But if you just apologized…”

“Oh come on, Bucky,” Steve pleaded, as Bucky “accidentally” brushed his hand against Steve’s dick. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry, please suck my cock, I’m about to fucking lose my --” Steve never knew what he was going to lose, because Bucky took his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue from the base to the head. 

“Oh shit.” Steve moaned. “Oh shit. Oh my God, Buck don’t stop, please, it feels so good.” Bucky reached up and squeezed Steve’s ass with both hands. His cold metal hand made Steve shudder. 

“Is that ok?” Bucky asked, worried.

“It’s amazing,” Steve groaned. Bucky grinned and wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock again, letting his tongue flick against the tip every now and then.

The warmth was spreading from Steve’s hips up to his stomach, and he moaned. “Bucky, I’m so close, I’m right there…” Bucky rubbed his metal thumb around Steve’s hole while his tongue swirled even faster. “Holy shit,” Steve groaned as he came. 

He slumped against the shower wall, breathing hard. Bucky stood up and kissed his forehead, and then his lips, softly. Steve smiled. “You’re such an asshole, you know that right?”

Bucky smirked. “So are you. I guess that’s why we get along so well.”

“That’s true.” Steve leaned forward to turn off the water. They toweled off as quickly as possible, and Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him into his bedroom. They both collapsed on the bed. Bucky threw his arm across Steve’s chest and whispered into his neck, “I love you, Steve Rogers. Even if you’re an asshole.”

Steve laughed softly. “I learned from the best.” Bucky looked scandalized until Steve turned and gave him a long, lingering kiss. “I’ve always loved you,” he murmured. Bucky sighed happily and pulled Steve closer. They both fell asleep tangled up in each other, for once totally carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! Sorry for the delay guys, I've been having an issue with Google Drive, so I couldn't access any of my writing. It was super fun. Hopefully it's fixed now??
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! It's the first time I've ever written a (oral) sex scene, so I'm not sure the pacing is right, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Also sorry if you thought saying "I love you" and having sex is going to solve these boys' angst cause hahahaha, nope. We'll see what happens later.


	3. Star Spangled Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a romantic morning Bucky spends the rest of the day bottling up his feelings. It's kind of his specialty.

Bucky woke up alone and naked in Steve’s bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. Damn, it was already 3:30. How long had he been asleep? 

He stretched his arms and yawned. This morning had been so good. He smirked as he remembered Steve’s face when he called him a bastard. But where was Steve, anyway?

Suddenly the door opened and Steve walked in, wearing boxers with stars all over them and carrying two sandwiches. “Well hello, sleeping beauty. I thought you might need this. We, uh, kind of slept through lunch.”

Bucky took a plate. “Technically aren’t you the sleeping beauty? You were asleep for seventy years, after all.” He took a bite of the sandwich. Pastrami, sauerkraut, Russian dressing. He’d even toasted the rye. “Damn, this is delicious.”

Steve beamed. “You like it? I’ve been missing Brooklyn lately, so I thought I’d try to recreate a classic. Although nobody here does the pastrami right.” He sat down next to Bucky and took a huge bite of his own sandwich.

“Nice boxers, by the way,” Bucky said with his mouth full of pastrami. “Did you get them to match the suit?”

Steve looked down and laughed. “They were a gag gift from Sam last year, actually. I’ve been looking for boxers with birds on them for months.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You have weird friends.”

“They’re your friends now too, ya know,” Steve said, digging his elbow into Bucky’s ribs. 

Bucky nodded, and they ate in silence for a few minutes. After they were finished, Steve stacked the plates and put them on the dresser. “So, what do you want to do today?” 

“I don’t know. What were you thinking?” Bucky shivered and rubbed his right arm with his left, which didn’t really help him feel less cold. 

“Oh shit, I totally forgot!” Steve said. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of star-free boxers. “Put these on, you must be freezing.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes, but still laughed. Bucky grinned back as he pulled on the boxers. 

“Let’s get coffee,” Steve said. “I told Nat I was distracted this morning because I had too much coffee, and now I’m jonesing for it.”

“Sounds good. You should probably put on pants though. Unless you want to be on the cover of all the tabloids.” Bucky held up an imaginary camera and pretended to take pictures. “Captain America: caught with his pants down! The nation goes crazy for starry boxers!”

Steve laughed and shoved his arm. “Go get dressed, you dummy!” He grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser and pulled them on. He caught Bucky staring and smirked. Bucky blushed and ran across the hall to put on his own clothes. I could get used to this, he thought to himself as he pulled on a t-shirt. 

***

On Sunday night, Steve flipped to the DVR before Bucky took a swipe at the remote. “Come on Bucky, I’ve been wanting to watch this documentary!”

Bucky pinned him down on the couch, trying to wrestle away the remote that Steve was holding just out of reach. “Nope! No way, it’s about politics, Steve! We literally live in DC and all you want to do is watch political documentaries! Let’s watch a movie!”

“I’ve been trying to watch this for weeks!” Steve protested. 

“Nobody cares, Steve!” Steve started to argue, but Bucky leaned down and kissed him. Steve squeaked in surprise. 

“That’s not fighting fair!” he spluttered after Bucky sat back up to catch his breath. “That’s a low blow!”

“I can do that too, if you want,” Bucky said, then reached out for the remote while Steve was distracted. 

“No you don’t, you dirty cheater!” Steve yelled, wrestling his other arm free and reaching up to shove Bucky off of him.

Suddenly the door opened. “Don’t worry, senior citizens, the life of the party is ba--!” Sam stopped in his tracks. “What the hell is going on in here?”

Bucky glanced down at Steve, who was turning beet red. Bucky slid off his lap. “We were, uh, fighting over the remote. Steve wanted to watch some dumb documentary again.” 

Steve sat up, cheeks bright pink, hair sticking up in all directions. He waved the remote in his hand halfheartedly at Sam. “Yeah, Bucky’s apparently too immature to watch TV meant for an adult.”

Bucky reached over and punched his shoulder, and Steve swatted his arm away. Sam shook his head. “Look, whatever you too were doing, I don’t care, cause I have more important things to talk about. Like --” he rifled through his bag, finally pulling out a magazine. “This -- what is this, Rogers? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He threw the magazine at Steve, who caught it absentmindedly and flipped it over to look at the cover. Bucky leaned over. There was Steve, standing next to a beautiful woman, both smiling at the camera. Bucky’s heart ached, and he closed his eyes. He couldn’t deal with that right now.

“Who, Karlie?” Steve said nonchalantly. “She was at that charity event for No Kid Hungry. We just talked for a few minutes about her coding camp for girls. Why?”

“Not her!” Sam said, grabbing the magazine back and flipping to a page halfway through. “You met Jay Z!” he said, shoving the magazine in Steve’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me? Did you tell him about me?”

“What’d you want me to say? ‘Hi, my roommate who has no personal boundaries wants to meet you?’” Steve said, eyebrow raised. “I thought you liked Beyonce more anyway.”

Sam looked like he might faint. “Did you meet her too?”

Steve laughed. “No. I think she was performing at some fancy gala at the Met that night.”

Sam moaned and collapsed in the love seat. “How can you stand it, Bucky? How can you handle your roommate meeting your favorite singers and beautiful women and never introducing you to them?”

Bucky flinched, but before he could think of a response, Steve said, “Well back in the good ole days, Bucky was the one all the girls liked.” He winked at Bucky, who smiled weakly. “But if you really want to meet them, why don’t you just come to Shield’s annual fundraiser at the end of the month?”

Sam sat up so fast Bucky was sure he’d have whiplash. “Beyonce’s going to be at the Shield party?”

Steve smirked. “I can’t guarantee Beyonce will be there, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she was --”

Sam didn’t hear him. He was already running around the room, punching the air and whooping. 

“Why don’t you come too, Bucky? It’ll be fun!”

Somehow watching beautiful women flirt with Steve all night didn’t sound fun. And if it was a Shield party… “Won’t Shield be mad if you bring me?” Bucky asked, deciding not to mention the beautiful women part.

“Who cares?” Steve said. Bucky’s eyes narrowed. Steve leaned forward. “Look, you’ve been doing so well lately, so if you come they’ll see how much better you’re doing. And I’ll be there the whole time. And we can dance and have a drink… it’ll be just like Brooklyn.”

Bucky still felt unsure, but Steve looked so excited. “Maybe…”

Steve put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. But I thought it might be fun. And you’ll be my guest, so no one will say anything.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“I’d like to see them try.” Steve had that determined look in his eye, like he was already spoiling for a fight with imaginary naysayers. Bucky sighed. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“Great.” Steve smiled. Sam walked back in from the kitchen, drinking a huge glass of water. 

“Well, if you two are going to do that weird wrestling thing over the TV, maybe I should pick what we watch.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve, who gave an embarrassed smile and handed the remote over to Sam. He flipped through the channels before finally settling on baseball. It was the Yankees versus the Red Sox, and soon Steve was cheering and booing along with Sam. Bucky smiled as he watched them high five over a home run. Some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you thought saying "I love you" would solve these boys' problems, cause hahaha nope, not even close. You'd think spies would have better communication skills, but that's not really their strong suit. 
> 
> Also I've been having way too much fun putting pop culture references! I liked the idea of Steve going to charity events when he's not on missions, so I just ran with it. Also let's be honest, he'd be all over the tabloids. He's America's golden boy, after all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I've really appreciated all the comments and kudos so far! I'm totally new to this, so your encouragement means a lot! :)


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's worrying so much that he's having trouble sleeping. So he sneaks over to Steve's room in the middle of the night. What happens next is only a surprise to them...

As the Shield party got closer and closer, it seemed like Steve showed up in a magazine with a different woman every day. Sam loved teasing him about his secret girlfriends, while Steve just blushed a little and said, “She asked me for directions, seriously, we talked for maybe two minutes,” or “She forgot her wallet at the coffee shop, I don’t know where they get this stuff.” All the while Bucky’s heart ached more and more.

He knew Steve had loved Peggy. He hadn’t known Peggy all that well, but she was perfect for Steve -- a no-nonsense spitfire with a wicked sense of humor. How could Steve not love her? Bucky had thought about that last night in Brooklyn, and wondered how he would fit into Steve’s life if he and Peggy got married.

Bucky rubbed his metal arm absentmindedly. Then he’d fallen from that train, and Steve had fallen asleep in the ice. He’d thought things might be different now, but who was he kidding? Their lives had fast forwarded to 2016, but there were lots of women who’d love nothing more than to marry Captain America. How could he stand in the way if the right one came along? Nobody deserved the little white house with the picket fence more than Steve.

“You ok, Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked up. “Oh yeah, just lost in my thoughts I guess.”

Steve looked worried, but then his phone buzzed. “Nat’s here. Sam, we’ve got to go.”

Sam grabbed his bag and ran out the door. “I’ve got shotgun!” he yelled as the door closed.

Steve patted Bucky’s shoulder briefly. “See you tonight?” Bucky nodded. Steve bent down and kissed him on the cheek before running out the door after Sam.

***

Bucky couldn’t fall asleep. He tried to tell himself that it was just the coffee he’d had with the pie Nat had brought, but eventually he had to admit that caffeine wasn’t keeping him awake. He got out of bed and tiptoed across the hall to Steve’s room.

He tapped on the door as quietly as he could. “Steve?” He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Steve was tangled up in the covers, his hair sticking up in all directions. Bucky closed the door softly and reached out to shake Steve’s shoulder. “Steve?”

Steve bolted upright and grabbed Bucky’s arm. “What? Oh, Bucky... “ he fell back against the headboard with a thunk. “Did you have a nightmare or something?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, I just can’t sleep. Sorry I scared you.” Way to go Barnes, he thought. Way to give the love of your life a heart attack.

Steve waved his hand. “It’s fine. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Steve looked up at Bucky, but what could Bucky say? There had never been anything he couldn’t tell Steve, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say I’m worried you’ll find the perfect girl and forget about me.

“No, I’m ok. Could you just… hold me for a little while?”

Steve nodded and Bucky climbed into bed. Steve threw his arm across Bucky’s chest and pulled him closer, and Bucky sighed. Steve chuckled. “I’m not used to being the big spoon.”

Bucky grinned. “I remember how much you hated being shorter than me. It used to drive you nuts.”

“Why do you think I signed up for the serum project?” Steve joked. Bucky laughed.

It was so nice, laying here like this, Bucky thought. Why couldn’t it always be like this?

Steve pulled Bucky closer and buried his face in Bucky’s neck. Bucky sighed. And then he gasped. “Steve, is that… are you…”

“Sorry,” Steve whispered. He sounded like he wished he could sink through the mattress into the floor. “I don’t know why I had to get a hard-on right now…”

Bucky turned and kissed him. Steve moaned and pulled Bucky’s hips closer, grinding against his ass. One hand drifted down and ran along Bucky’s stomach just inside the waistband of his sweatpants.

Bucky groaned. “Damn it, Steve, why are you such a tease?”

Steve chuckled and slipped his hand inside Bucky’s boxers. Bucky held his breath as Steve’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. “Do you like that?” Steve whispered.

“Yes,” Bucky gasped. Steve started kissing Bucky’s neck and shoulders, and Bucky realized he was grinding against Steve’s hand. Steve nipped his shoulder gently and a shudder ran down Bucky’s spine.

“Steve… can you fuck me?” Bucky whispered.

“Course I can,” Steve whispered. Suddenly his hand stopped stroking Bucky’s cock. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I just remembered I don’t have any lube or anything. Damn it…”

Bucky sighed with relief. “Oh that’s ok, I have some. I’ll go grab it.”

He slipped out of bed and pulled his pants higher around his waist. He opened the door and peeked out. No light on in the bathroom, or in Sam’s room. So far, so good.

When he came back to Steve’s room a few minutes later triumphantly holding the grocery bag, Steve was lying totally naked on the bed, lazily rubbing his cock. Bucky stopped in his tracks and stared.

“What? Is everything ok?” Steve asked nervously.

“Yeah. Just wishing I had a camera,” Bucky said, climbing into bed so fast he knocked the bag to the floor. Steve’s laugh stopped abruptly as Bucky kissed him, hard and desperate. Steve reached up and pulled Bucky’s sweatpants down. They got caught around Bucky’s knees, so he flipped onto his back and kicked them off. Steve laughed again. “What’s so funny?”

“You are, ya big goon.” Before Bucky could argue, Steve was kissing him. Bucky sighed and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. Suddenly Steve was leaning over him, kissing him all over. Bucky reached up and stroked Steve’s dick, and Steve moaned. He ran his hand over Bucky’s cock, fondled his balls, and stopped just at the edge of his hole. “Do you want to…”

“Yes,” Bucky breathed. Steve picked up the grocery bag and pulled out the box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

“When did you get this, anyway?”

“That day we almost fucked outside my room. I thought it might come in handy later.”

Steve chuckled. “I guess you were right.” Bucky watched Steve spread the lube on his fingers and felt his cock throb.

“Ummm, Steve?”

 

“Yeah?”

“We might have to take this slow. It’s… been a few decades since I’ve done this.”

Steve kissed him softly. “That’s ok. I’ve got all the time in the world for you.” Bucky could feel himself smiling like a dope, but he couldn’t help it.

“I love you, Steve.”

Steve murmured, “I love you too.”

Steve traced around Bucky’s hole, slowly. “Is this ok?”

“Yes,” Bucky breathed. Steve gradually slipped his finger inside and Bucky moaned, clutching at the blankets. Steve froze.

“You ok? Is that too much?”

“No, it’s amazing!” Bucky moaned.

Steve’s worried frown disappeared and he grinned mischievously. “Glad to hear it,” he said as he leaned down to kiss Bucky.

Bucky groaned as Steve’s hand moved faster and faster. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Steve moaned and slipped a second finger inside, and Bucky’s hips jerked up off the bed. “Fucking hell, Steve…” He propped himself up on one elbow and kissed Steve’s neck and shoulders.

“Rub my cock, Buck, please,” Steve whispered, and Bucky couldn’t help but notice the desperation in his voice. He moved his hand in speed with Steve’s, and soon they were both gasping for air.

“How -- how many is that?” Bucky moaned a few minutes later. Was it a few minutes? An hour? He wasn’t sure.

“Three,” Steve said.

“Can you fuck me now?”

“Fuck yes,” Steve said. He leaned over to pick up the box of condoms from the bedside table, but dropped them. “Shit!” he yelped, half crushing Bucky as he dove to grab it.

“Really, Steve?” Bucky huffed.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, as he struggled to open the condom wrapper. Bucky took it from him and opened it before slipping the condom on Steve’s cock. “Flip over,” Steve said as he grabbed the bottle of lube and spread the gel down the length of his dick.

Bucky flipped over onto his stomach, suddenly hyper aware that he was trembling in anticipation, even his metal arm. Steve rubbed his cock against Bucky’s ass, and Bucky almost whimpered. “What are ya waiting for, Steve?”

Steve slipped inside and Bucky reached out to clutch the headboard to steady himself. “Oh my God, Steve, your cock…”

Steve laughed. “Is it bigger than it was in Brooklyn?”

Bucky turned to wink at Steve. “Your words, not mine, pal.”

“I guess that’s fair --” Steve huffed, but he stopped midbreath when Bucky’s hips bucked against his.

“Oh God, Buck, if you keep doing that you’re going to make me cum right now…”

Bucky thrust his hips back again and Steve groaned. “Holy shit, Buck, you’re so perfect, I can’t believe it…”

Bucky turned his head. “Kiss me, Cap.” Steve kissed him ravenously, and Bucky groaned into the kiss when he felt Steve’s hand wrap around his cock. “Fuck me,” he sighed.

“I thought I already was,” Steve said, his voice ragged.

Bucky laughed and then groaned as he felt the pleasure spreading through his body. “Steve, I’m… I’m…” But before he could finish, he was hit with an orgasm so strong his hips thrust into Steve’s.

Through the haze of pleasure he heard Steve groan and thrust once, twice, and then shudder as he came.

Bucky fell forward on the bed. He rolled over on his back and watched Steve throw away the condom and collapse on the bed next to him.

“So…” Steve said, “That was…”

“Pretty fuckin’ great,” Bucky said, and Steve chuckled. He threw his arm over Bucky’s chest and nuzzled into his neck.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you…”

Bucky kissed his forehead. “I love you too.” Steve sighed happily and pulled Bucky closer. Bucky thought his heart would explode. “I’ve got the watch this time, Cap. Sleep easy.”

A few minutes later Bucky drifted off, lulled to sleep by Steve's steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I don't know what it was, but I got REALLY stuck halfway through writing this chapter. But I read @wingedbears chapter updates, and that inspired me to push through and finish the chapter. Yay!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I've really loved writing about America's favorite boys, so I hope you get a kick out of it! <3


	5. Fools in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve and Bucky figure things out??

Steve woke up to his alarm. “Whyyyy,” he moaned as he reached over to hit snooze. He froze when his arm brushed against Bucky’s chest. So it wasn’t a dream after all.

 

He fumbled for the phone and finally turned off the alarm. How was Bucky still asleep? “Hey, Buck, wake up,” he whispered, shaking his arm.

 

Bucky sat straight up. “What, what is it?”

 

“My alarm went off, so I’ve gotta get ready…” Steve said, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder gently.

 

Bucky bolted out of bed. “Shit, I didn’t know it was morning!” He untangled his abandoned sweatpants and pulled them on in a rush, just like the morning in Brooklyn so long ago.

 

Steve sat up, running his hand through his wild hair. “Buck… you don’t have to hurry. I wasn’t trying to rush you.”

 

Bucky looked at him, stricken, and Steve’s heart felt like it’d been turned to stone. “I know, but if Sam’s awake…”

 

“I don’t think he’ll care,” Steve said softly. He’d noticed a few knowing glances between Sam and Nat the night before, and he thought Sam might know more than he was letting on.

 

“I know, it’s just… I’m not ready... for everyone to know yet. Are you?”

 

Steve’s heart thudded painfully, but he did his best to keep his voice steady. “That’s fine, Buck, whatever you want.”

 

“Thanks, Steve,” Bucky whispered and walked toward the door. He stopped, metal hand on the doorknob, before he turned back to the bed and kissed Steve desperately. He traced his warm fingers down Steve’s face. “I love you, Steve. You know that right?”

 

Steve smiled weakly. “Course I do, Buck. I’ve always loved you.”

 

Bucky smiled his perfect smile and kissed Steve again quickly before disappearing into the hallway.

 

Steve collapsed back onto the bed. Last night had been so simple and perfect, but now that the morning light was peeking through the blinds, his stomach was tied up in knots. He had thought saying “I love you,” would clear everything up. But somehow things seemed even more complicated than they had when he first saw Bucky in the Winter Soldier’s uniform and his heart had broken all over again.

 

His phone buzzed with a text from Tony, so he sighed and headed for the shower. Bucky’s bedroom door was closed.

***

“These are AMAZING, Steve have you tried them??”

 

Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Sam and Nat piling their plates with desserts. “You better make sure Pepper doesn’t see you hogging the cream puffs.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and licked chocolate ganache off her fingers. “Steve, the only reason I’m even at this party is so I can eat all the cream puffs I want.”

 

“Right,” Sam piped up. “And to meet Steve’s new model girlfriend.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything Nat quipped, “I hope she’s not too mad that Steve brought another date.” Steve raised an eyebrow and she slyly looked across the room -- toward Bucky.

 

He looked so heartbreakingly perfect in his tux that Steve didn’t think he could take it. He was talking to Maria, but he must’ve felt Steve’s gaze because he looked up and smiled. Steve smiled back. Bucky would be the death of him one of these days.

 

“Really, Stark?” Natasha said under her breath, and sure enough, Tony was making a beeline toward Bucky.

 

“This should go well,” Steve said, tossing back the last of his whiskey sour before taking another off the tray. Alcohol didn’t have the calming effect it might have had before the serum, but one more glass might keep him from punching Tony. Hopefully.

 

Maria was in the middle of a story about one of her first missions when Steve came up. Bucky smiled, obviously on edge, as Tony nodded along to Maria’s story, even though Steve knew she told the story at every Shield party. But who could blame her? If he’d seen Coulson get shot with a tranq gun he’d license the TV rights.

 

“...When he woke up we had to explain where the clown suit came from. And the makeup was a little more permanent than expected...” Maria finished.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have photos, would you?” Sam said, just behind Steve’s right shoulder.

 

“I did, but Coulson made them classified,” Maria said, fishing for the cherry at the bottom of her Manhattan with the stirrer. “I wouldn’t go snooping for it if you want to keep your flight suit.”

 

Sam sighed just as Tony said, “So Barnes, how’re things going?”

 

“Fine,” Bucky said. “I’m catching up with Star Trek right now.”

 

Tony cocked his head. “Really?”

 

“Sam said I should learn some 21st century references,” Bucky said coolly, metal fingers tapping gently against his glass.

 

“Oh, I agree, you have to do everything you can to make sure you stay relevant.”

 

“Tony --” Nat said warningly, but Tony grinned.

 

“I mean it took AGES for Rogers to be able to keep up with a conversation once he woke up. You wouldn’t want to be left behind, would you?”

 

Bucky looked down at his shoes, and Steve realized he was clutching his glass so hard it would break if he wasn’t careful. “Shut up, Tony.”

 

Tony kept smiling. “Oh come on, Rogers, you remember nearly messing up that mission because you got the Seven Dwarfs’ names mixed up.”

 

“I actually saw Snow White when it came out,” Steve said, “but I didn’t realize that one of the dwarfs was named Boring.”

 

Someone brushed against his arm and Steve looked over his shoulder just in time to see Bucky heading for the stairs. Nat caught his eye and gave him a quick nod. “Speaking of ruined missions, Tony, have you told Maria and Sam about the time your suit malfunctioned because you got too close to that giant electromagnet in the lab?”

 

Steve slipped away as Sam laughed, swiping another two whiskey sours on his way.

 

He found Bucky on the seventh floor, looking out at the city lights. “I thought you might need a refill,” he said, handing Bucky a new glass.

 

“Thanks,” Bucky said, not quite meeting Steve’s eye as he took it.

 

“Hey, you know not to listen to Tony, right? He just likes pushing people’s buttons, we’ll see how relevant he feels after talking to Sam’s nieces for 10 minutes…”

 

“But Steve, he’s right about me,” Bucky said, finally looking up at him. Were his eyes red?

 

“Come on, Buck, I know the adjustment’s hard, but you’re doing really well, WAY better than I did…”

 

“No Steve, it’s not that. It’s that… I’ve fallen behind. I’ve been trying to keep up, but I’m afraid I can’t give you everything you want... “ He took a long, shuddering breath.

 

Steve’s heart was suddenly 6 inches higher than it should’ve been. “What do you mean?”

 

Bucky chuckled sadly. “When I first saw you in Germany, I was sure I was dreaming. And then we came back to camp, and I saw how you looked at Peggy, and how perfect she was for you and…” He took a sip of his drink. “I wanted you to be happy -- I still want you to be happy -- but I hated myself for wishing I wouldn’t be… left behind.” He furiously blinked tears away. “And now it’s happening again, and I can’t take it.”

 

Steve’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God, I am so stupid.”

 

“What?”

 

Steve stepped forward and gently took Bucky’s face in his hands. “Buck, I love you. I’ve loved you since 3rd grade when you punched Stan McClean for taking my lunch and Miss Browning made you write lines.”

 

Buck smiled softly at the memory. “I’d forgotten about that.”

 

“And I did love Peggy -- I couldn’t help loving her -- but no one could make me forget about you.” Steve could feel tears of his own coming now, and he took a deep breath, hoping desperately to keep his voice steady. “And I’m unbelievably, monumentally stupid for not telling you that every day.”

 

Bucky gave a watery smile. “You are pretty stupid.” Steve laughed despite himself.

 

“I mean it. When I lost you on the train, I thought my world was over. And then I found you again and it just about killed me…” he kissed Bucky gently. “I want you forever and there’s no way in hell I’m going to lose you again.”

 

Buck smiled that dazzling, too-good-to-be-true smile. “It sounds like you’re stuck with me, then, Rogers.”

 

“Till the end of the line.”

 

And then Bucky was kissing him so deeply that Steve could’ve sworn he saw stars, and Bucky was pulling him closer and oh God, why did his knees stop working?

 

They landed in a jumbled mess, laughing so hard it made Steve’s ribs ache. “It looks like you swept me off my feet,” Bucky said, and then they were both laughing again. Steve sat up and leaned back against the window, and Bucky nuzzled up to him, throwing an arm across his chest.

 

Steve wrapped his left arm around Bucky’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he whispered.

 

Bucky shrugged. “It’s fine, I’ll just give you a hard time about it for… oh, the next two decades?”

 

Steve flicked Bucky’s ear. “Sounds about right.”

 

They sat quietly for a moment, until Steve said, “Peggy knew about us, you know.”

 

Bucky sat up. “Wait, she knew?”

 

Steve nodded. “We’d been drinking with the others, swapping stories about our exploits, except I only had one, so when the others fell asleep she asked me if I didn’t have anyone waiting at home, and… I told her.”

 

“What’d she say?”

 

“She said she went to an all-girls boarding school in England, and that not everyone is as prudish as us Americans.”

 

Bucky laughed. “Go, Peggy.”

 

“Mmhmm. Why do you think she let me leave to go look for you? She knew I couldn’t leave without you.”

 

Bucky kissed him gently, slowly, and then deeper and deeper. Steve’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he felt like he couldn’t take any more, but he didn’t want to stop…

 

“Ewww, get a room, you two.”

 

Steve turned just enough to see Nat standing at the top of the stairs with a smirk, and Sam shaking his head in mock disgust. “It’s like walking in on my grandparents making out.”

 

Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips and gave them the finger as he pulled Bucky closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for coming back 300 years late! It took some time for me to get this scene out, but I like it. Mostly because the boys finally used their words and talked to each other. Who knew that would help?!? ;)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! Ack! I hope you enjoy all my Steve/ Bucky feelings!!
> 
> It's mostly fluffy, with a little bit of angst. Also I haven't seen Captain America: Civil War yet (I know, I need to) so this is sort of an au where Tony Stark and Cap get passive aggressive instead of aggressive-aggressive. Ha!
> 
> Feel free to give any comments/ constructive criticism, since I am super new to this.


End file.
